Hunger games high
by Prettyprincess09
Summary: When katniss everdeen gets noticed by peeta mellark an old crush they start to talk and a jealous mistake may not be one after all but hey thats what happens in highschool AU NO HUNGER GAMES RATED T FOR LANGUAGE PLEASE READ FIRST STORY


Hunger games high  
A one-shot about katniss and peeta  
Me and my friend johanna were walking to school when we got there we saw something something that fucked up our morning glimmer and clove leaning on glimmer's corvett they were chewing gum and watching the boys go by "ignore them" jo said i nodded and started walking again me and jo were so deep in our conversation we didn't see clove and glimmer stick out their legs out so we tripped and fell on our hand our stuff all over the floor "OHH NA BITCH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT" johanna yelled and everybody turned to us "well i'm sorry you can't keep your eyes stinken eyes open skank" clove said we heard The crowd "oooooooohhhhhhhh" thats when jo stepped foward "OHH NAW THATS IT KATNISS HOLD MA SHIT"she says shoving her books in my hand "no jo come on we don't want to get in trouble" i plead to her she steps back and gathers her things "thats right just walk away goody-goody everdeen" glimmer says and the crowd "oooooohhhhhh" again thats when something inside me brakes "YOU KNOW WHAT THATS IT SLUT" i yell and stomp foward "LOOK PARIS HILTON IF YOU OR THAT LITTLE PURSE DOG OF YOURS SAYS ONE MORE WORD I'LL MAKE THOSE PRETTY FACES OF YOURS LOOK LIKE THEY GOT RUN OVER BY A TRUCK...NOW ANYTHING ELSE YA WANNA A SAY" their eyes get wide and they run towards the building "THATS WHAT I THOUGHT" i finnish and pick up my stuff johanna looks at me with her mouth and eyes open wide "what... the whores were asking for it" she smiles and high fives me "thats what i'm talkin about girl" she says then i see some people walking towards us i know them annie,delly,madge,thesh, finnick, and...peeta what are they doing "hey that was really cool what you did back there guys...and surprising katniss i didn't know you had it in ya" peeta says and i can feel myself blush "HEY what about me i helped" jo said " yeah but your like that all the time" finnick says "well yeaaaa" she agrees "well me and finn have math" annie says and they walk off "yea madge,thresh,and i have history" delly adds "so do i" jo said and walks off with them leaving peeta and me alone "sooo" i say " sooo" he repeats then the bell rings "we better go" i say when we were going to science i saw the posters for the school dance "are you going to the dance" peeta asks as we walk in i shrug and sit down "i don't know not really my scene" he nods and sits down next to me  
*after class*  
"So katniss if you had a date would you go to the dance" peeta asks "are you trying to tell me something peeta" i say as we walk to our lockers "well uh i well yea i'm trying to ask if you would go with...me" "umm well sure it sounds like fun" i said then i se jo,thresh,delly,and madge walking towards us they see our flush faces and jo asks "whats wrong with you two" she says smirking "nothing" we said in together they look at eachother and smile " ok ok we can take a hint" thresh adds "sooo anyway are you going to the dance guys" madge asks they shrug but we stay quiet "what about you guys" "uh well we uh" peeta and i say "ahhhh i get it" delly says "peeta asked katniss to the dance" we look at her and i ask "how did you know" "come on puh-lese i know ma cousin" oh boy i'm not gonna hear the end of this "soo peeta we should get going we have algebra next" thresh tells him and they walk off "Sooo" the girls say in unsion,and it starts i think "so what" they they gap at me "don't give us that how did he ask you" "he just asked me and i said yes end of story" they shrug and we walk to our next class where i see glimmer flirting with peeta my eyes go wide when i see her touch his chest "jo hold my books this won't take long" i hand her my stuff and walk over to them "hi peeta" i say in a flirty voice he looks at me with a confused look i smile and sit next to him then i do something i know will drive her away i grab peeta's coller and pull him into a passionate kiss his eyes grow wide and so do glimmers the class makes "oohh" noises and i close my eyes finally i let go and look at glimmer "i'm sorry may we help you" i ask as a mater of factly she just stomps away and i wave her off then turn to peeta "Wa-what just happened" he asks in a daze "um i'll be right back" i say and go to jo,delly,and madge who have their mouths open "close your mouths you'll catch flys" i say then smirk and grab my books  
*after class*  
"Alright whats this" finnick asks and shows a picture of us kissing on his phone "where did you get that" i ask blushing "cato from the football team texted it to every one care to explain katniss" he asks and everyone looks at me "uhh well i was just um" "YOU WERE JEALOUS" all the girls yell "WHAT no i was just um i was n-not jealous" "mmmhhhhmm" every one adds except peeta "yea you were kat we were there and when you handed my your books you looked like you could rip glimmers head off i'm surprises that she still has one" jo exclaims " thanks jo really needed that" i said sarcasticly they all stared at me and i see peeta blush then the bell rings thank god  
*After school*  
I pass by my locker and see a note its from peeta and it reads:  
Katniss meet me at 3:30 in the meadow  
,peeta  
*At the meadow*  
I see peeta siting in the hill and go next to him " so what did you want to te-" i get cut off by his lips on mine at first i'm stunned then i respone by putting my arms around his neck and his tounge grazes my lower lip and i open up we kiss like that for a few minutes then seperate "i really like you" he lets out "me to" i say and kiss him lightly " be my girlfriend" he asks i nod and we kiss again  
Aftermath  
Me and peeta tell our friends later that week then we go to the dance and its amazing after that me and peeta date theough high school and go to the same college i can tell we wil last  
Forever and always


End file.
